This invention relates to an onboard content providing method, and particularly relates to an onboard content providing method for performing editing in accordance with changes in the required time, and an onboard content providing method for performing editing in accordance with the attributes of individual sections en route.
Recently, information providing service that uses car navigation systems has been receiving much attention. This service provides news, weather information, traffic information, tourist information, and the like delivered from a center via the car navigation system. However, if the driver reaches his or her destination before all the information that must be delivered has been provided, then either the information provision is terminated before it is completed, or the driver must wait until the provision is completed. Therefore, a method has been proposed wherein content is edited and provided according to the arrival time to the destination and other attributes.
JP 2002-269141 A discloses such a content editing and providing method.